prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dak Draper
Sam Udell (born March 20) is an American professional wrestler who was previously signed to World Wrestling Entertainment's developmental territory NXT under the ring name Travis Tyler. Since his release in 2014, Udell went on to work under his real name and later on as Sammy Six Guns Jr. 'In 2017 he moved to Kansas City to work full-time for the National Wrasslin' League and changed his named again to '"The Mile High Magnum" Dak Draper. Early life Udell was an All-State football player, a state champion weightlifter and is recognized as one of the NCAA's most elite wrestlers. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Enterntainment /WWE NXT (2012-2014) Udell, debuted on November 30, 2012, under the name of Travis Tyler, defeating Sawyer Fulton. On the December 20, 2012 edition of NXT, Luke Harper and Erick Rowan defeated Trent Barreta and Travis Tyler in tag team action. On January 3, 2013, Tyler teamed with Denton Blackwell in a losing match against Mason Ryan and Percy Watson. During the February 14, 2013 episode of NXT, Travis Tyler teamed with Axl Keegan in a losing effort against the team of Garrett Dylan and Jake Carter. On April 19, Luke Harper and Eric Rowan defeated Travis Tyler and Troy McClain. Six days later, on April 25 The Ascension (Conor O'Brian & Rick Victor) defeated Travis Tyler and Troy McClain. On May 9, Travis Tyler teamed with Malik Omori in a defeat from the team of Garrett Dylan and Scott Dawson. On May 16, The Ascension defeated Malik Omari and Tyler in tag team action. On a continuing string of losses, Tyler and Sawyer Fulton lost to NXT Tag Team Champions Luke Harper and Erick Rowan on May 30 in a non-title match. On June 13, Tyler teamed with Baron Corbin in a losing tag team match against Scott Dawson and Garrett Dylan. Five months later, Tyler returned to NXT action on the November 6, show, teaming with Troy McClain in a losing tag match against The Ascension. On the March 13, 2014 edition of NXT, The Ascension defeated Travis Tyler and Cal Bishop. Fourteen days later, on the March 29, 2014 edition of NXT, Travis Tyler and Cal Bishop defeated Baron Corbin and Slate Randall. The following month on April 24, Rusev defeated Travis Tyler in singles action. During the month of May, Tyler wrestled two matches, beginning on May 16, Travis Tyler defeating Slate Randall before winning his second straight victory the following day on May 17, against Wesley Blake. On June 6, Tyler defeated Colin Cassady. Tyler wrestled his last NXT match on July 31, losing a dark match to Solomon Crowe. He was released from his contract on August 1, 2014. Independent circuit (2014-present) After his release from the WWE, Udell continued his wrestling career on the independent circuit, primarily working throughout promotions in the western United States. Udell joined NRW Pro Wrestling, working under the name of Sammy Six Guns Jr., taking on a completely new look including wearing shorter hair, shades, slimming down in weight and wearing a beard. Udell also works with the NRW's training school, Mercury Pro Wrestling Academy, as a regular trainer, alongside NRW founder, president and wrestler Mercury Yaden. On November 7, 2014, Sammy Six Guns Jr. made his New Era Wrestling debut, defeating Tony Morales. On the April 18, 2015 edition of Ultra Championship Wrestling-Zero, Sammy Six Guns Jr. joined forces with the UCW Zero Heavyweight Champion Tyler Cintron in a winning tag team match against former Tag Team Champions Team Bad (Dante Acosta & Braydon Austin). Six Guns Jr. also formed a tag team with Danger Dean called Dangerously Handsome. They wrestled together at a show on August 9, 2015 for Primos Pro Wrestling. On March 26, 2016, Sammy Six Guns Jr. made his Destiny Wrestling Organization debut at DWO A Brawl At John Mall, in a DWO Heavyweight Title match against the champion Johnny K that ended in a draw. On Facebook, it was announced in a posting that Sammy Six Guns Jr. would join Primos Pro Wrestling's @lphaN9NE Tournament scheduled for May 1, 2016. National Wrasslin' League (2017-2018) On January 7, the NWL was found in 2016, Udell made his debut under a new ring name as Dak Draper. His debut match was a victory against Jordan Kastle. On January 21 at NWL KC, Draper advanced in the first round of the NWL KC Championship Tournament after defeating Ray Briggs. On March 4 at NWL KC, Draper advanced in the quarter final of the tournament after defeating Max Edwards. On March 18 Draper advanced in the semi final after defeating Niles Plonk. On April 1 at NWL KC, Draper defeated Blaine Meeks to win the become the first-ever NWL KC title. For the remainder of April Draper successfully retained the title against challenges from Gil Rogers, Todd Letterman and Hans Ruger. He lost the NWL Championship in the first ever NWL Rumble in January 2018. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*'"Draper Bomb"' (Gutwrench powerbomb aka Doctor Bomb) :*''"Six Guns to the Lord"'' (Springboard flying elbow) (as Sammy "Six Guns" Jr.) *'Teams and stables' :*Dangerously Handsome - with Danger Dean Championships and accomplishments *'Future Stars Of Wrestling' :*FSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - as Sam Udell, with The BFFs (Troy McClain, Tyler Cintron and Martin Casaus) *'National Wrasslin' League' :*NWL KC Championship (1st-ever) External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Travis Tyler Facebook Fan Page * Sam Udell Facebook * Sammy Six Guns Jr. Facebook *Online World of Wrestling Profile Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Colorado wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Powerlifters Category:Destiny Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrasslin' League alumni Category:NRW Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Primos Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ultra Championship Wrestling Zero alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni